Crazy, Beautiful, Reaper Life
by ImpofShadows
Summary: Aine (pronounced awn-ye) is one of the only females in the retrieval division of the Reaper Division. She is ambitious, beautiful, funny, intelligent and everything that William wants in a woman. She likes him, he likes her, what could stand in their way. Well, maybe a blonde, redhead, brunette and cornrowed scotsman. Rated M for mature and sexual content in later chapters to come.


**A/N: Hello everyone, doing something a little different this time and not writing a straight out smutfest but going to try writing something with a little bit more plot. Tried putting some humour in here. Please don't hesitate to comment or review. I want to hear from you guys as to what you want to read.**

* * *

Chapter 1: William Hurt Me, That Jerk

* * *

The wind whistled through the trees, rustling the branches and the fallen golden autumn leaves underfoot as she ran. Her flaming locks of auburn hair cascading behind her, dancing alongside her emerald cloak. Her sweet voice sang an ancient tune, harmonious in this enchanted forest. The moonlight cast graceful shadows as she twirled and leaped across the terrain. Her dual-coloured green eyes ablaze with a passion as she chased the ribbon of cinematic records. She weaved through the trees and hopped across a brook; pranced through a glade and ran straight into a long horizontal pole that extended out of nowhere.

* * *

"Honestly Aine," a cold and condescending voice spoke as a tall, dark-haired reaper emerged from the shadows, " You put me into overtime over this."

I looked in the general direction of the voice from my position on the forest bed, having landed there after I flipped over the extended death scythe. My glasses had landed somewhere in the leaves and I was doubled over in pain. I heard the sound of the retracting death scythe and flinched expecting them to strike me.

"First I have to deal with Sutcliffe, then Knox, Sutcliffe _again_ ," he emphasized, " and now you."

I see the dark mass approach me, kneel and gingerly slide my glasses upon my nose. The world became clear again, spinning slightly but clear.

"I expected better of you," he scolded, looking down at me over his square spectacles. He sighed, extended his hand and upon taking it, assisted me up. I mumbled a soft apology and could feel his hesitation upon releasing my hand. "Are you injured," he inquired, looking me over before his eyes rest on my arm that was clutching my side.

"Just a sore rib cage," I whisper, removing my arm and standing straight despite the pain. I grew more dizzy as I stood and winced slightly as he touched my side, a look of worry briefly crossing his face before dissipating into his usual emotionless expression. "Let's get you back and checked out by medical." I nodded, stumbling forward slightly. He caught me before I tripped and said something about this may hurt slightly as he put me in his arms bridal style. I felt the soft tingling feeling of teleportation and soon everything went black.

* * *

"Name," a harsh feminine voice came through the darkness.

"Aine Kavanaugh," a familiar voice answered.

"Spell that for me," she demanded followed by the familiar voice spell my name. I slowly open my eyes and was immediately blinded by florescent lighting. My glasses seemed to have been lost again. While my eyes adjusted I could vaguely make out 4 people in the hospital room. The one closest to me was a redhead. _Grell._ She was sitting in a chair beside me.I felt my hand resting in hers, squeezing it gently. Comfortingly. Dare I say motherly.

"Pronounce it for me again." the harsh voice, a pale haired heavier-set woman dressed all in white. _Must be a nurse._

 _"_ Awn-ye," the familiar voice again, "Kah-vah-nah." Looking towards the foot of the bed, I could make out the figure slightly. _William._

"Date of Reaper Birth," the nurse said.

"Ummm," William responded, stalling slightly, "Do either of you know this one?" I saw Grell shake her head and heard a no mumbled from the last figure leaning against the wall. _Must be Ronald._

 _"_ Well, I need her date, " the nurse demanded, "It is mandatory information."

"November," I mumble slightly, trying to catch my voice, " November 10th, 1792."

"Aine, you are finally awake," Grell said happily as she squeezed my hand a little harder before letting go, "Here are your glasses darling." She softly slide them up to the bridge of my nose.

"Lovely," the nurse said handing me a second clipboard, "I need your signature on the highlighted sections." Following directions, I signed and handed it back to her. "The doctor will be in shortly to assure your injury is healed and discuss aftercare." With a slight huff she departed the room, glaring slightly at Ronnie as she left.

"What is her problem..." I ask Ronnie with a chuckle, "Did she not like your pick up line."

He smiled widely and sat down by my feet, "More like lack of."

Grell snickered, Ronnie laughed and William just shook his head.

"Come on Ronnie," Grell said as she stood, "I need some fresh air and we could probably get the car warmed up for when she is discharged." He nodded and as they passed William, he was handed a pair of keys. William looked at him and gave a warning look, "my car stays in its spot until we are ready to leave and then you may move it to the front of the building." Ronnie smiled and mumbled a yes boss. They both left the room as William sat down in Grell's chair.

I turned my head to look at him. "Let me guess, he took your car for a joyride."

He nodded. "Previous car. He and Eric wanted to see which one was faster. Needless to say mine was until he crashed it." I couldn't help but laugh slightly, earning an uncharacteristic half-smile from him only to have it fade almost immediately.

"How are you feeling," he asked, "I am sorry for hurting you, it was never my intention." His hand briefly touched mine before withdrawing it away.

"I am alright, little confused..." I started but was interrupted as the door open suddenly and a small, plump elderly man entered.

He smiled warmly and laughed slightly, "Sorry to startle you little dove, I'm Dr. Willis." He bowed his slightly and continued, " I am here to make sure you clear for discharge and understand that you will be on modified work for about 2 weeks." He came to the bedside, checked my vitals and then asked for me to stand. Doing so, then realizing I was in dressing gown. I glanced over at William who adverted his eyes as the doctor checked my ribcage which appeared to be black and blue. "It appears the 2 fractured ribs has healed nicely, however you will be very sore and bruised for some time. If you feel faint, intense pain or swelling, please contact us. I advise your home activity be resting and I will forward a doctors note to your employers informing them of approved modified work for you. Any questions?" I shook my head. "Very well, may you have a speedy recovery and have wonderful day." He smiled, turned towards the door before looking over his shoulder, "Oh, should I send in a nurse to help you dress or would you prefer your boyfriend to do it." I choked slightly and looked over at William who was slightly blushed in the cheeks. " I am sure we can manage. Thank you, " I muster trying not to break down laughing. He closed the door quietly behind himself.

"I would need you to hook my bra and help me with my shoes," I informed him. "Unless you want to send Grell up to do that." He shook his head, "No need, I can help dress you. Let me just message Ronald and tell him to move the car." He moved to the other side of the room and brought a stack of neatly folded clothing over. I slide off my dressing gown, wriggled into my panties and black slacks, putting my arm in each armhole for my bra and looked over at William who looked up from his cell phone. He coughed slightly and moved behind me, latching the hooks quickly and went to go get my shoes. As I slide my button up shirt on, he instructed me to sit on the bed while he did my shoes. He kneeled before me as I was buttoning my shirt, forgoing the neck ribbon and leaving the top 2 buttons undone. He glanced up at me with red cheeks and asked if I needed help with anything else.

"No. I should be fine now, " I answered, "Ready to get out of here. I am hungry." He nodded in agreement, his cellphone beeped once and with a quick glance stated they were out in the front. He lead you through the winding hospital halls and outside.

"Hey boss," Ronald called from a newer black sedan window, "Can I drive us all home."

"Absolutely." William said. Shock running across Ronald's face before glee took its place.

"Really," he excitedly asked.

"No." William retorted, "Get out of the drivers seat and in the back with Grell so Aine can have the front seat." Ronnie's face fell and pouted as he crawled into the back seat with Grell. William opened the front door for me, made sure I was situated, and closed the door before getting in himself.

"Why does it smell like hamburgers and chips in here," I inquired looking at William who immediately looked back at the two in the backseat. Grell gave a 'who me' look and Ronnie gave a 'oh shit' look.

* * *

 **A/N: There we have the first chapter ladies and gentlemen. Don't know if it was any good but was amusing to write. Please feel free to comment, review and share.**


End file.
